


Klance silence

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Selectively Mute Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Supportive Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: After Shiro disappeared, Keith went silent.





	Klance silence

Keith raced forwards towards the fallen black lion as quick as he has ever run before. He could hear his heart beating loudly within his ears and the tightness of his chest with fear nipping at him.

"SHIRO!" yelled Keith with everything he had. He was just hoping that his big brother was alright, that everything was going to be okay because at this very second nothing at all felt safe or okay.

He slid to a stop and his violet eyes widen at the empty seat in the black lion. He felt the others stand around him and the chair but that was it, he couldn't feel anything else. Everything went numb the second he saw the chair empty.

"He's gone'' Keith heard someone say but their voice sounded far away from him. He took a step backwards and shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"No, no,no, no. This can't be happening! No, no he can't be gone! He...He can't be gone, not again. NO!" thought Keith as he balled his shaking hands into tight fists and lowered his head with his eyes shut tight. He tried to breathe but he could, he was completely numb and it felt like all the air in the lion was taken out.   
He made a small gasp before he quickly turned around and dashed from the black lion, completely oblivious to the concern looks and his name being shouted at him as he ran away. He stumbled forward out of the lion's mouth but didn't stop. He kept pushing himself forward even though he couldn't catch his breath at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lance rushed after Keith, his heart was aching at hearing his boyfriend screaming out for his big brother. 

"Please just let Shiro be okay, cause Keith won't be able to handle it if not'' thought Lance as he rushed inside the black lion and came to a stop when he saw that Keith was still. He then looked over towards where Keith was looking at and his eyes widen, the chair was empty.

"He's gone'' mumbled Lance because his mind couldn't make sense of it. "How could his seat be empty, where was Shiro" thought Lance.  
Lance turned to look at Keith again and took a step forward towards his love just as Keith took a step backwards and shook his head.

"Hey man," said Lance but Keith didn't move or respond to him at all. "Keith?'' Lance glanced over Keith's form and saw his hands shaking right before Keith balled them up into fists. His head hung low with his eyes held tightly shut, his black bangs falling forward shielding Keith. Lance took a step forward when he saw the quick rise and fall of Keith's chest, he was panting and Lance feared that it was a panic attack.

"Babe?" questioned Lance and right before he reached out Keith quickly turned and rushed past him and out of the lion.  
"Keith! Wait!" yelled Lance and began to rush after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused and listened to the voices of his friends, teammates and family as they said that it might be best if Keith had some alone time, but Lance knew his boyfriend and knew that wasn't what was best for Keith. So Lance shrugged the hand from his shoulder and raced out of the black lion and running as fast as he could to be beside his boyfriend.

Lance made it to Keith's door and knocked on it quickly.   
"Keith, can you open up? It's me'' said Lance and after getting no response, Lance laid his forehead against the cold metal door. "Please babe. I know you're hurting, just let me in'' said Lance but he got no response again. Lance turned around and pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor, he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to stay right there outside the door until Keith opened up.

\------------------------------------------------

Keith sat on his bed with his knees held closely to his chest as he slightly rocked back and force with heavy streams of tears coming down his eyes. 

He felt so alone...again.   
Shiro was gone....again and Keith didn't know if he could handle it for a second time. He closed his eyes tightly and cried out.

"Keith, can you open up? It's me'' Keith heard Lance say and he opened his mouth to say something but the words felt stuck in his throat, refusing to come out so Keith sighed and laid down on his bed, pulling the covers over him.   
He really wanted to be alone right now to sort all this out but then again he didn't want to be lonely right now but he just couldn't will himself up to open his bedroom door so he laid there, heard Lance's voice and then silence.

Keith thinking that Lance finally gave up and left him made the tears fall faster and sobs of pain come out.  
After awhile, Keith cried himself to sleep without knowing that his boyfriend was crying on the other side of his bedroom door, he was crying from hearing the pain his boyfriend was in and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Keith woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up in his bed quickly from a nightmare but it felt more real and that's when it hit him. It was all real. Shiro was gone again. 

Keith quickly tossed the covers off of him and he got out of his bed, he needed to hit something. He had too many emotions held up inside him and he felt like he was suffocating. Keith opened his door and his violet eyes landed on his boyfriend who sat across from his door. Lance quickly looked up and as soon as his eyes connected with what he saw, he jumped up onto his feet.

"Keith. Are you okay?'' said Lance, the worry and concern heavy in his tone. Keith just looked up at him then down at the ground. Lance felt so confused and took a step forward. He has his eyes glued on Keith. 

Lance slowly reached out and took Keith's hand in his. "Babe?'' said Lance in a whisper, causing Keith to look up at him. "Talk to me. What's going on?" said Lance and all Keith was shrug his shoulders. 

Lance sighed and nodded his head, he understood if Keith didn't want to talk right now. He just really wanted to be there for him. He then looked up at Keith when he heard small sniffles coming from Keith. His eyes widen as he saw Keith's whole body shaking and tears rushing down his eyes. 

"Oh babe!" said Lance and quickly pulled Keith into a tight hug. As soon as Keith's head was pressed into Lance's shoulder his small cries and sniffles became sobs and his body shook even more now.

"Shhh, it's okay I got you." whispered Lance and pulled Keith closer towards him. Keith's hands gripped tightly onto Lance's shoulders as he cried more.

"We'll find him, Keith.'' said Lance as he shut his eyes, "I know we will.''

Keith nodded his head and continued to cry into Lance's shoulder. He might not be able to speak right now, or feel alright. He might not have Shiro but he did have Lance and being held tightly in his arms made Keith feel slightly safe, allowing him to let down his walls and lean on his boyfriend for love and support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads this, i hope it is okay.
> 
> :)


End file.
